disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy
Catboy is the main protagonist from the PJ Masks ''series, then later, along with Luna Girl, the new replacement main protagonist of Disney Junior: The Animated Series after Kwazii despite him (Kwazii) still being the leader of the Disney Junior Club. As the leader of the PJ Masks, Catboy has the ability of super speed and strong cat-like hearing to hear enemies from far away. However, like other cats, he is afraid of water. Looks Catboy is a blue cat costume with ears, stripes and a tail. Also, in Catboy's Scar!, he receives a scar from Kuuma, although in only appears in the Disney Junior Animated Series and not in the PJ Masks series. In Girls Will Be Heroes, Catboy becomes his female alter ego, Catgirl with a bushy cat tail, bigger ears, long eyelashes, sparkly light blue eyeshadow on her eyelids, cat-like nails, and a female cat logo on her chest. In Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2), Catboy's PJ Mask costume transforms into a Jaquin themed costume with powerful jaquin wings, feathers, and a swift tail. In Rockstar Catboy, Catboy’s rockstar form resembles to Misaki Ayane, Zoe’s boyfriend Henry, and Penny Rolling’s akumatized form Troublemaker. He has a mohawk that is like Henry’s on top of his head, only it is blue with sky blue dye on the tops and on his right cat ear are black earrings. His vest is jet black with sleeves that have a light and dark blue color on the ends, black jeans with a zig-zag blue pattern, he wears black fingerless gloves with silver stars, Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet on his left wrist, two black rope bracelets with a silver lightning bolt charm hanging from the first one and a guitar pick charm hanging from the second one, a blue neckerchief and a hanging lightning bolt necklace around his neck, deep black eyeliner around his eyes, a black ring on the lower side of his bottom lip, he has a fang sticking out from the upper right side of his teeth. He also wears brown leather rock boots. In PJ Masks in Wonderland, Catboy’s Wonderland Form resembles to the Cheshire Cat. He has stripes all over his PJ Mask suit and a grinning Cheshire Cat symbol on his chest, and his tail becomes big and bushy, similar to Catgirl’s only without the perfume scent. He wears blue gloves with furry lining, a belt with a grin buckle around his waist, and on his feet are smiling cat boots. Personality Catboy leads the PJ Masks through the steps of defeating villains such as Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja. He prefers to have his own way, but still respects Owlette and Gekko when they ring in with their opinions. On many occasions, like his fellow members, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as getting frustrated in "Catboy and Master Fang's Sword" and letting leadership go to his head in "Catboy Takes Control"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Despite being the leader of the team, each member still has as much priority. As Nega-Catboy, he becomes aggressive, violent, furious, in fit of rage, and also treacherous by turning his back on his friends due to Lady Rancora's negative energy which made him think in the past about his friends getting mad on him and also made him think that they never forgive him for his mistakes, which is why he is also vengeful. He is also mean and rude in his daytime self while being infected with her negative energy. Like Kion, when his scar bothers him, Catboy acts hectic, rude, impatient, impulsive, threatening, and sometimes only responds with a growl when someone tries to comfort or talk to him, unless someone gives him tuliza flowers to calm him down. Abilities '''Super Cat Ears:' Can hear any sound from far away. Super Cat Jump: Can jump really high. Super Cat Leap: Can leap at unexpectedly time. Super Cat Speed: Can run really fast at lightning speed than a cheetah. Super Cat Stripes: '''Can use glowing stripes to attack opponents and hold on to things. '''Other Abilities [[Owlette|'Owlette']]'s powers Cat Eyes: A power identical to Owlette's "Owl Eyes", caused by Romeo's Power Copier. This power was self-nicknamed by Catboy upon discovery. Owl Wing Wind: Another temporary power of Owlette's caused by Romeo's Power Copier. When clumsified Slippy Trippy Cat Roll: Can run, tumble, trip, and roll. As Catgirl Super Cat Charm: Can put any boy in a love trance by talking in a sugary sweet tone, casting a sultry stare, kissing them on the cheek, batting her eyelashes, winking, and brushing her bushy tail under the chin. Super Cat Claws: Can use her claws to cut anything, like wires, paper, wood, etc. Cheshire Cat Powers Super Cheshire Cat Vanish: Can disappear like the Cheshire Cat when he grins. Kion's roar Roar of the Elders: '''The roar was accidentally transported to him when he tried to save it from the hyenas. Whenever he gets angry, Catboy lets the roar out so loud and powerful that it can blow away nighttime villains, break the lens of Romeo's goggles, blow leaves off of trees, and even tip over the PJ Masks' HQ. '''As Nega-Catboy Negative Wish Energy: '''In Nega-Catboy, Catboy has the ability to shoot blasts of negative wish energy out of the palms of his hands while being infected by Lady Rancora's negative wish energy. Even though he is not in his Starland form, it's the only star power that he uses on Wishworld/Earth. '''Nega-Cat Claws: '''Aura claws made out of negative wish energy. Like Catgirl's super cat claws, he can use them to cut and slice through anything, and even use them to rip Owlette's cape so she wouldn't be able to fly. '''Positive Energy Draining: '''A powerful draining ability that makes Catboy suck out positive energy out of both Starlings and Wishlings with his Nega-Cat Claws. '''Door of Magic Powers (as Jaquin Boy) Super Jaquin Wings: Powerful jaquin wings that allows Catboy to fly. Super Jaquin Dash: An aerial dash attack that allows Catboy to dash right into his enemies. Super Jaquin Tail Whip: A long tail that Catboy uses as a whip to whack his opponents. Super Jaquin Sprint: Like his super cat jump and leap, this move can help Catboy sprint super high. High enough to even touch the moon and stars. Jaquin Wing Wind: '''Like Owlette's owl wing wind, Catboy can use this power to make powerful wind with his jaquin wings so he can blow away his opponents. '''Super Jaquin Muscles: '''Like Gekko's super gecko muscles, Catboy can lift heavy things or smash through rock, metal, wood, and other solid things. '''Avalor Magic: '''Unlike Mateo who uses a tamborita to cast magic spells, Catboy can cast spells by clapping his hands together or snapping his fingers. '''Jaquin Crystal Powers Super Jaquin Feathers: '''Like Owlette’s super owl feathers power, Catboy can send a storm of feathers. '''Super Jaquin Roar: '''A powerful supersonic roar that is like Kion’s Roar of the Elders. '''Super Jaquin Claws: '''Sharp and magical claws made out of Catboy’s Maruvian magic that can cut, slice, and dice anything into pieces. '''Super Jaquin Fangs: '''Sharp and indestructible fangs that can make Catboy bite through anything, like vines, trees, and even stone. '''Super Jaquin Crystal Blast: '''A crystal themed attack that Catboy only uses when in different crystal forms he gets from magic crystals he collects. '''Family Magic Like his ancestors and his parents who possess Gentlehaven (mother) and Maruvian (father) magic, Catboy holds both those magic powers and uses them on both day and night. However, when in anger, fear, and irritation, he loses control of it or becomes controlled by it as seen in Catboy VS the Outsiders. And if too much magic is used, Catboy passes out and then falls sleep for two hours. Gentlehaven Magic Color Restoring: An ability that allows Catboy to restore the colors of an item that has lost it's colors. Sound Restoring: An ability that helps Catboy restore music, sounds, and even voices. Butterfly Freeing Spell: Like his ancestor, the Princess of Gentlehaven, Catboy can use this spell to undo the Bogs' work and turn them back into butterflies, but unlike his ancestor, he doesn't use a wand to do this. Aquatic Respiration: An ability that helps Catboy breathe underwater so he could swim into Ariel's world. Unfreezing Time: An ability that allows Catboy to unfreeze time on people, animals, and objects. Mirage Breaking: An ability that allows Catboy to break mirages and help people see the real thing. Size Manipulation: An ability that allows Catboy to grow or shrink things. Magic Tag: An ability that allows Catboy to "play tag" with the Bogs. Levitation: An ability that allows Catboy to lift things without touching them by using magic. He also used this power to levitate the Key of Magic out of Zara's hand. Magic Blast: A powerful blast of sparkles that Catboy uses to fire at his opponents. Reviving Tears: Magical tears of pure love and care that heals any hurt and injured person or animal. They were used in Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2) and Atlantic: Catboy and the Sapphire Sphinx. Wings of Love: '''Magical wings that allows Catboy to fly and break hate spells. They were used in Catboy and the Wings of Love. '''Maruvian Magic Glowing Power: A light power that makes Catboy's body glow bright with magic light, whenever he says "Glow!" Just like Elena when she uses her Scepter of Light. Blazes!: A blazing power that makes Catboy blast beams of light from his palm whenever he says "Blazes!" Just like the Scepter of Light being used by Elena. Shockwave Snap!: A powerful wave of blue magic released by Catboy whenever he snaps his fingers then swipes his arm to release the shockwave. Aura Claws: Blue aura claws made of pure light that Catboy uses to scratch his opponents and leave scratch burns on their parts of their bodies. Telekinesis: A psychic power that helps Catboy levitate or control things with his mind. Aerokinesis: '''A aerial ability that allows Catboy to control air and wind. '''Pyrokinesis: '''A fire elemental power that helps Catboy use blue fire, and control fire. '''Electrokinesis: '''An electrical power that helps Catboy use lightning power, and also control thunder and lightning. '''Reiki Healing: A magical healing power that allows Catboy to heal himself or others, like Kwazii when he uses his healing power from his ocean pearl bracelet. Nickname(s) *Kitty Boy *Kitty Litter Boy *Kitten Boy *Itty Bitty Kitty Boy *Furball *Fancy Cat *Foolish Feline *Kitty Cat *Tiger (by Owlette) *Whiskers *Catnip *Kitty Catboy *Cat Kid *Kitty *Human *Blue Cat Kid With The Mark of Evil (by Vitani) *Little Human (by Zira's lioness) *Catboy the Fiercest *Kiddie (by Mama Binturong) *Kid (by Janja and Makucha) *Kiddo (by Janja and Makucha) Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Heroes Category:PJ Masks Category:Males Category:Characters Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Leaders Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Alter Egos Category:Humans Category:Cats Category:Lovers